Zootopia's Punch-Out!
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: Our two officers are back at it again and they are now helping a little bunny named Little Mac, train for the WABA (World Animal Boxing Association), with the help of a gray fox, Doc Louis, a few friends, and a former mayor who will join our heroes to beat all of the fighters in the WABA. Will the two bunnies and Nick beat all of the fighters? Yeah, they can always take a whoopin!
I do not own the characters of Zootopia and Punch-Out!

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Bunnies, Two Foxes, One Big Meeting

* * *

Dateline: ZPD (Zootopia Police Department), 4/15/2016, Time: 7:45PM

(With Judy and Nick)

Nick and Judy were dismissed to go home when suddenly...

(PUNCH)

Nick and Judy then saw a couple of kids were doing a rumble of some kind, then the rabbit officer and the fox officer tried to break-up a small rumble that is going on between them.

"Hey kids, stop the figh-" Judy tried to stop them, but it was a false alarm.

It turns out it was nothing serious... Just some kids playing "WABA" (World Animal Boxing Association)... And being the energetic little things that kids are.

"I know what's going on here, Carrots." Nick said.

"What is it, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Those kids we're playing WABA." Nick answered.

"WABA?" Judy asked.

"World Animal Boxing Association, what I saw on TV this morning, there's fighting competition going on, whoever wins, gets the champion belt and get all of Zootopia's glory." Nick said.

"Really? Huh? I did not know that. Clever fox." Judy said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Little Mac and Doc Louis.

(With Mac and Doc)

Mac and Doc were arriving in Zootopia, needing a place to stay, and train as Little Mac has big dreams of becoming the first Rabbit Champion of the World Animal Boxing Association, as Doc was driving his pick-up truck to a small house with rooms for rent and the safe house belongs to Nick's Mom, Miss Wilde.

"Ok, Mac, this is the place we can stay in for this year." Doc Louis said.

"You got it, Doc." Little Mac said.

Then, as Judy and Nick walked to Nick's mother's house, Little Mac and Doc Louis saw Judy and Nick as they got out of the truck.

"Hey, Mac baby, you see those animals? They look like us, but that fox has red colored fur while I got gray colored fur. And that bunny looks like you, Mac baby." Doc Louis said.

"Yeah, they do." Little Mac said.

Then the two bunnies and the two foxes walked up to each other.

"Who are you guys?" Nick said.

"I'm Jerome Louis but I'm called Doc Louis, and this is Little Mac. I'm his trainer." Doc Louis introduced.

"I'm Nick Wilde, and this is my partner, Judy Hopps. We're police officers of the ZPD, Zootopia Police Department." Nick introduced.

"Police Officers, huh? Well, we're boxers. Well, not me, but Mac is." Doc said.

"Ah, the little teenage bunny?" Nick said.

"Yes." Mac said.

"Trainin' to become the World Circuit Champion." Doc mentioned.

When Nick was about to ask a question, Nick's mother, Kathy, came outside and saw his son.

"Nicholas? NICHOLAS!" Katherine shouted as she ran towards Nick and hugged him so hard.

"Good to see you, ma." Nick said.

"I'm so glad to see you, Nicholas, I was so worried you were gone forever." Kathy said as she broke the hug.

"I'm not, ma, I've been surviving with someone I had once, named Piston Hondo, but I call him Sensei Hondo." Nick said. "And, it's Nick." Nick stated.

"Oh ok, Nick." Katherine said, breaking the hug, then looking at Doc Louis. "Who the heck is he?" Kathy said.

"That's Doc Louis, Little Mac's trainer. But his first name is Jerome." Nick said.

"And this little bunny right here, is Little Mac, he's training to become the first rabbit champion of the WABA." Judy introduced Mac.

"Impossible, no little animal could beat all of the fighters in the WABA." Kathy said.

"Yeah, except this little bunny, he can always take a whoopin'! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Doc said.

"Huh? No wonder why everybody wants to participate in the WABA." Kathy said.

Then Katherine sees Judy.

"And who's this little bunny?" Kathy said.

"This is Judy Hopps, but I sometimes call her 'Carrots'." Nick introduced her to his mother.

"She's your partner of some kind?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling we have a relationship going on, but don't tell her that." Nick whispered.

"Ok." Katherine whispered.

As they both stopped whispering, Katherine asked the four a question.

"Who's up for dinner?" Kathyasked.

The two foxes and bunnies raised their hands.

"Perfect!" Kathy exclaimed happily.

* * *

*2 hours later*

* * *

As dinner's done , Doc decided where to train Mac, at an old abandoned gym, the same gym where Doc trains Mac.

"An abandoned gym? Are you sure, Doc?" Nick asked the gray fox.

"I'm sure. Now, let's get some rest and train for the Minor Circuit." Doc said.

"What if me and Judy became boxers like Little Mac?" Nick asked.

"You two? That... just... might... work..." Doc said.

"Perfect." Nick said.

When Judy hears about this, she was thinking about joining in with her partner.

"Nick? Are we really going to box in the WABA?" Judy asked her partner.

"Yes, and help the gray fox's teenage bunny to become World Champion." Nick answered. "Now, let's get some rest, we got a lot of training tomorrow. We need to get three of our friends; Clawhauser, Bogo, and Finnick. And maybe Lionheart too, he's been in jail for a long time, should we make him help us train for the WABA?" Nick asked.

"Hmm, that's a bit of a gamble but I guess it'll work. Anyways, good night, Nick." Judy said as she's heading off to bed.

"Good night, Carrots." Nick said as he's heading off to bed too.

And so the two bunnies and foxes slept until 6:00AM and getting ready for training.

(ZOOTOPIA'S PUNCH-OUT!)

Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps

Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde

Matt Harley as Little Mac

Riley Inge as Jerome "Doc" Louis and Mr. Sandowl

Idris Elba as Chief Bogo

J.K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart

Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser

Tom Lister Jr as Finnick

Katherine Heigl as Katherine "Kathy" Wilde

Christian Bernard as Glass Joe

Horst Laxton as Von Kaiser

Donny Lucas as Disco Kid

Scott McFadyen as King Hippo

Kenji Takahashi as Piston Hondo

Richard Newman as Bear Hugger

Sumit Seru as Great Tiger

Juan Amador Pulido as Don Flamenco

Stephen Webster as Aran Ryan

Ihor Mota as Soda Popinski

Erse Yogan as Bald Bull

Mike Inglehart as Super Macho Eagle

also...

Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether

with...

Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton

and...

Takahashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong

* * *

And that's one chapter down and seventeen more chapters to go. I'm so hyped when Nick and Judy met the legendary boxer and the legendary trainer. Anyways, thank you all for reading, and as always, stay awesome everyone. And this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off...

* * *

Next time, on Zootopia's Punch-Out!...

"Every journey starts somewhere, Mac baby. Let's make that first punch together!" Doc said to Mac.

"You'll get the sweet taste of victory from training, Judy. Not from chocolate! Ha ha ha ha!" Doc said to Judy.

"This old Doc still has new tricks, Nick! Now are you ready for this final lesson?" Doc said to Nick.

Chapter 2: Doc Louis' Training Courses


End file.
